Taking up a Name
by MagmaFist
Summary: Ultron is dead. The world is to be rebuilded. Only now, out of their cocoon, do the Next Avengers realise the importance of Tony in their lives. They want him to know that. They do so in a unique way.
1. James Rogers

Ultron was dead. Ten years after the failure of every superhero to defeat the robot, he was finally vanquished, lost in the abyss of space forever.

Tony was setting up the course of the small ship they were in. They couldn't go back directly to Ultra City, no matter the amount of robots they had to kill. Besides the kids have had a long day.

Kids.

It was unbelievable that a menace to the entire world was brought down by mere kids and the Hulk. Well, not really. They were after all, the children of the Avengers.

Tony sighs. He missed the Avengers terribly. For a long time, they were his only family. And then all of them had died. Just like Wanda had shown him all those years ago.

Tony shook his head. It was all in the past now. He had to focus on the kids right now. More than ever. He could hear the enthusiastic talks outside the cockpit. They were all so young. He would like to pretend that when he saw James connect power to the ship and have that feeling of inevitable doom settle in the pit of his stomach, he got over it and had full confidence that the children will defeat the robot.

But then he would be lying to himself.

All he wanted at that moment was to hide the kids somewhere. Why should they pay for the mistakes of their parents? He didn't want them to fight. Especially since he couldn't help. His suit had been completely broken by Ultron and the Vision was deactivated. What if one of the kids had been hurt? What if one of them had died? What if all of them had died? Like Harley, or Peter? No, he couldn't bear that on his conscience not since even Ultron was his fault. He couldn't lose them because they were not just the children of his friends anymore, he had come to view them as his own.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.

"Tony? Um… sir?" Tony was pretty glad for the interruption. He definitely did not want to have a panic attack now. It was a happy day and it should remain that way.

"Are you alright?" There was a hand on his shoulder now and he turned his head to look into the concerned face of one of his wards, the son of Captain America and Black Widow, James Rogers.

"I am alright James. Just a bit shaken up, that's all. On days like this, one cannot help but reminisce. Did you need anything?"

James withdrew his hand and looked out at the vast desert they were flying through. He looked a bit hesitant and shy, "Um, well it isn't anything important, so if you are busy I can leave." He turned as if to go but before Tony could assure him that he was free, he turned back and spoke, "Well, actually, it is important."

"Of course James, you know I always have time for you and your siblings."

"Yeah, well first of all, sir, I want to apologize." James confessed with a bit more confidence.

Tony frowned, "You have nothing to apologize for."

James looked down at that and gave a self-depreciating smile, "I do, sir." With a sigh, he leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

Tony knew that gesture. James always did that when he was nervous. "James, what's the matter? And what's with the 'sir'? Just call me by my name."

"All these years, living inside that dome, away from the outside world, I grew frustrated and angry. I remained irritated for most of the day, didn't do my chores or any training and as Torunn said, I was a jerk. I got angry at you, sir, for keeping us isolated, not giving us any freedom and asking us to train for an enemy that I gradually began to think didn't even exist. For me, you were wrong. And if my parents would have been alive, they would have cared for me much better."

Tony heard it with a stoic face but inside he couldn't help but feel depressed. Why wouldn't he? What James was saying was practically a confirmation of his worst fears that he wasn't a good mentor for these children. He had known from the start that he wasn't father material but he had hoped that… Well, he didn't know what he had hoped for? That the children would love him? That they would forgive him for building Ultron and essentially be a part of their parents' death?

James sighed, "I was so wrong, sir. So wrong." Tony focused his attention back on the young teen. "All you did was protect us and guide us. You trained us for our fight against Ultron. And you cared for us, for me. I am really sorry for every difficulty I put you through and for every hurtful and disrespectful word I said. I didn't really mean it because I knew somewhere deep down that you have always looked out for us. And I am sorry for all the torture Ultron must have put you through because I was dumb enough to reveal our location to it." James confessed, his voice breaking towards the end with remorse and guilt.

"Oh James." Tony sighed and engulfed him in a hug. "You don't have to be sorry for it. It's all in the past." Hearing protest coming from the kid, Tony continued, "but since you are, I accept it and forgive you."

James broke out from the embrace and smiled at his mentor. "Thank you, Tony." Tony smiled back too. He assumed that James would leave now but the red-haired teen composed himself and with an almost afraid voice said, "That's not all I came to talk to you about though. There is something else."

"Sure, go ahead."

"After…do you remember how I told you that you are not really my father?" Tony gives a small nod.

"Well, after Ultron took you and we thought that you were dead, I realized that what I said wasn't true. I didn't mean it even then but it opened my eyes to the fact that I look up to you, Tony, not just as my mentor and caretaker but as a father-figure. And it is not just because there was no one else. It's because I know now, that you are exactly what I needed and wanted."

Tony was stunned speechless. Was James actually saying that Tony had done a good job as a caretaker? And the fact that he was as a father to the boy show that Tony didn't fail in his life as much as he had thought he did?

"And so, I wanted your permission." James continued.

"What for?"

And suddenly the boy was all shy again. Clearing his throat, he replied, "You have done a lot for me Tony and I respect you a lot. I want you to know that. So, as a sign of my respect, sir, I hope you don't mind if I change my name—"

"Whoa, whoa! Stop right there! Change your name?" Tony asked in a bewildered voice.

"Yeah, um, change my name to be _James Anthony Rogers_." By the end of the statement his voice was nothing but a whisper but Tony caught it nonetheless.

"Wh-what? Anthony? Why would you do that? No, scratch that. There's no need for you to do that James!"

"But there is! Look, I know you think it is unnecessary but I'd like the world to know who are the people I look up to. I already carry the name my mother and father gave me, I have my father's last name but I want to have yours as well. Besides, 'James Stark Rogers' doesn't really have that ring to it. So I went with Anthony. Please, Tony."

"Ah I—I, James, I am honored. Thank You. And yes, you can keep the name."

James grinned and let out a small whoop of victory, "Yes, yes! Thanks so much, Tony." With a quick embrace, the son of the first avenger left the cockpit leaving his mentor with a tear trailing down his face.

"It's this blasted day. Made everyone sentimental." Tony murmured wiping the tear off. He couldn't contain his smile. He wasn't a failure after all. "Or it's just my old age. Who knew I will grow so soft in my old age?" Chuckling, he went to check on Vision.

He suddenly heard Francis' voice from the lobby which had gone otherwise quiet, "You do realize that now the initials of your name spell J.A.R, right?"

"Shut up, Barton." James' voice drifted through.

Tony grinned to himself. The future didn't look so bad after all.


	2. Torunn Thorsdottir

It was a month after the defeat of Ultron that they got their next big respite. The area surrounding the recent base of the Scavengers was almost clear. All the next avengers had fought hard and dismantled enough robots to last a lifetime. But the work had just begun. There was half the world to rescue. Tony couldn't help but feel bad for them. So when they asked him to accompany them to the trophy room of Ultron, he obliged.

It had been a silent trip full of reminiscing. The children had stood in front of their parents' displays for a while and then surrounded him requesting for stories about their parents and their life as an Avenger.

And so he told them about the pranks they played on each other, the embarrassing activities they did and the family they had come to be. He had received grateful smiles in return and well, if Pym got a lot of material to tease him from, he didn't mind. Living in a post-apocalyptic world wasn't easy after all.

The return trip was much more lively and joyful. Azari and Pym had been upto their usual antics while the older three were involved in an animated discussion about something.

And so, Tony had thought that the gloom and despair had disappeared from the children's minds. Therefore, Tony was a bit surprised when Torunn approached him wanting to discuss something important.

"Of course, Torunn come on in. Tell me what's troubling you? Is it something with our next battle?"

"No, it's nothing about the next battle. In fact, it is not about the fight at all. Well sorta." Torunn admitted. She had taken to speak normal English rather than the Asgardian words she used to substitute earlier.

"Well, whatever it is, you can let it out." He said gesturing for her to sit on one of the couches in the common room of the ship. The rest of the team had gone out for errands of their own.

"Now, what is it?" Tony asked sitting opposite to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about my dad." She confessed with an uncharacteristic shyness.

Tony suddenly had a foreboding feeling. He had expected this day to come but not so soon. Torunn had rejected her father's offer to accompany him to Asgard a month before but maybe she wanted to now?

He should be glad for her and he was but a major part of him did not want to let go of her. She was his only daughter in all but blood. But if she asked, he wouldn't refuse.

"Oh?"

"Um, yeah. Growing up in the dome, I wanted to be an Asgardian just like him- strong, noble and invincible."

Tony already didn't like where this conversation was going.

"But, I guess, you know that already. I used to request him to come and meet me and take me to my rightful home."

Tony internally winced. Did he really make her feel unwelcome in his makeshift little family?

"He never did." Torunn said with a heavy sigh.

"Torunn," he began ready to console her. He didn't care that he was still bitter with Thor for not helping or that he had failed her, he would do what was right now. And if it was sending Torunn to Asgard then so be it.

"No, Tony, please let me finish. My father never came all those years when I wanted him to. He did heed my last plea and send my sword back to me. And for that I will always be grateful to him. But I can't still help but feel a bit of resentment towards him."

Well, his feelings towards Thor be blasted. He didn't want Torunn to miss her moments with her father just because he was stupid enough not to once come and visit her.

"I hope you know," Tony began, "that wielding that sword had nothing to do with Thor. Saving you in space, yes, Thor can take credit for that but that sword it came to you because you were ready, you were worthy. Didn't I tell you about your father's first visit to Earth?"

He received a nod from the blonde in response.

"Good. Your sword had a similar incantation on it as Mjolnir. Once you became worthy of wielding its full power, it came to you automatically. So, don't think it was on Thor's command. Secondly, I am pretty sure your father had quite good reasons not to come."

_That sounded lame._

"What I mean to say is that your father had the responsibility of the nine realms on his shoulders. It is not an easy task, Torunn, as someday maybe you will know first-hand. Do you understand what I am saying?"

With a smile, the young Asgardian nodded.

"Good. So, is that all or there is something else?"

"Actually, I haven't even come to my main point yet." She replied with a chuckle.

Okay, that wasn't the main point? What was then?

"Go on then." Tony motioned with his hand.

Torunn took a deep breath and said, "When my father asked me to come with him, I denied because I realized that I already had a family and a home here on Earth. There were James, Azari, Pym and Francis who I did not want to leave behind; not how my dad had left his team. Yes, they were my family, but I didn't want to go with him also because I realized that I already had a father-figure at home. A father-figure who had stayed by my side when I was learning something new, one who cleaned my cuts and held me when I cried, one who remained awake the whole night when I was suffering from fever."

Torunn wasn't the only one who was holding back tears when she finished speaking.

She looked up at her mentor and smiled, "It struck me today in the trophy room. Tony, you have always been there for me and for that I wanted to thank you."

"Come here kid." Tony opened his arms to invite her into a hug. They hugged briefly. "Was that your main point? Making me sentimental? Because you definitely succeeded if it was."

They both laughed at that.

"No, this is. It was James' idea, so I won't say that I came up with it, but I really liked it. And I realized I wanted to do the same. Tony, I have got two fathers: my biological one and one who brought me up. And I think it is hardly fair that I only carry the name of one."

Oh no. Did she mean? Tony was getting a very strong sense of déjà-vu.

"If you agree, I had like to change my name—"

"Alright, I will stop you right there. Look, not that I don't appreciate it, but I know Torunn that you respect me and are grateful. Is there really a need for you to change your name?"

"There is. I want to thank you in my own way and I honestly want to do this. Just hear out the name."

"Okay, go on."

"Good. Now, as I was saying I wish to change my name to _Torunn Stark Thorsdottir. _Please Tony. Please."

Tony sat back in his couch with a sigh. And then he started chuckling.

"Tony?" The daughter of the God of Thunder asked tentatively.

"Yes, Torunn, you can keep the name. And I am honored and thankful."

Torunn grinned. "Thanks so much, Tony! Wait till the others hear about it! Thank you, bye!" She said quickly and with an equally quick hug, left the ship.

Tony resumed his quiet laugh. He had a warm feeling spreading in his chest and he let go of some of the guilt he had been carrying around since the defeat of the Avengers.


End file.
